Pilot/Script
Script Page for Season One Episode One - Pilot 1x01 - Pilot Written & Directed by Icedancer487 Narration PENELOPE: My name is Penelope Simmons or at least that's who I always thought I was. One day I discovered that my life was not my life, and my parents that raised me with love and care were not my real parents. The truth is I was abducted when I was 2 years old, and now my entire world was turned upside down. Everything that I knew was torn apart from me , and now I must live with a bunch of total strangers that are my real family. Hanover Mall, Virgina (December 23,1999) (Just outside the small town of Ashland, people from all over the city were doing last minute shopping for christmas in two days, while others took their children to see Santa in the mall. It is here where 27 year old Kate Myers is seen walking, with a visible baby bump, with her three children. She holds her twins, Naomi and Nathan's hands, while Naomi holds on to her younger sister Claire's hand.) NAOMI (Excited as she looks arounds)I: Mommy where's Santa. KATE (Smiles down warmly at her oldest daughter): He's close by don't worry I promise we won't miss him. NATHAN (Equally as excited as his sister): I want to ask for a new race car, and a puppy. I really want a puppy that is named Rocky. KATE (Smiles): We'll just have to wait and see now won't we. (Kate smiled as she continued to walk, she always loved the christmas season and how it brought the best of most people during the year. However her smile faded as she heard her youngest daughter Claire starting to make a fuss.) CLAIRE(Starting to cry): I-I Don't want to see S-Santa. NAOMI (Shocked): Claire, he's going to bring us presents on christmas day. Don't you want presents. CLAIRE: H-HE Scares me. KATE: Nathan hold Naomi's hand. (Kate lets go of Nathan's hand and places it in Naomi's and goes down to kneel in front of Claire and roughly puts her hands on her shoulders. Instead of looking at Claire with comfot and understanding, Kate looked more annoyed and angry with the girl.) KATE (Sternly): Now listen Claire, Santa is not going to hurt you, all you have to do is sit on his lap and tell him what you want for christmas, and than it will be all over. (Claire continued to cry because of her mother's mean attitude towards her.) KATE (Removes Claire's hands from her face and forces her to look at her): Now stop crying, your embarrassing us. (Kate quickly got up and made sure Naomi had Claire's hand and took Nathan's hand back in hers because people were starting to watch the scene unfold.) (As Kate continued to walk with the kids, she could not help, but wonder why she could not feel any love for Claire like she did for Naomi and Nathan, and her unborn twin boys. Her and Steven were already struggling financially when the twins were born, and it didn't help when Kate fell pregnant almost a year afterwards. She thought despite that she would love and care for Claire, but she was wrong, When Claire was born Kate did not feel nothing for the girl, and even refused to hold her for the first month of her life. Kate sighed knowing that she needs some serious help because she can't go on like this with Claire.) (Kate was soon thrown out of her thoughts by seeing the line of children waiting to see Santa.) KATE (Smiles and turns to the children): Okay kids we're here. (However, much to Kate's shock, Claire wasn't there standing next to Naomi.) KATE (Worried): Naomi where's Claire? (Naomi looks to her side and gives off a confused look) NAOMI: She was just there mommy. (Suddenly all the emotions that she wanted to feel for Claire came at her all at once, as Panic started to really set in for Kate.) J.H. Rose High School (15 years later) (17 year old Penelope Simmons is seen outside with her cheerleading squad practicing their routines.) CHEERLEADERS: P-A-N-T-H-E-RS WHAT'S THAT SPELL PANTHERS. (Penelope continued to raise her arms as they chanted, and as the music played helped the other girls lift Serenity into the air and catch her as well.) CHEERLEADERS: WHO'S GOING TO BRING HOME THE CROWN, PANTHERS ARE. (The girls finish the routine by forming a pyramid, with Serenity in the middle holding on to Penelope who was on her right and Jessica who was on the left. Flashback End of Flashback National Missing Childrens Center End of Flashback Simmons Family Home Category:Script Pages Category:Season One Script Pages